


StripTease

by ItWasNotMe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Looovemaking! Or..well..it's sex okay?, M/M, Teasing, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remodeling a kitchen and a Dr. Who-convention in all glory, but nothing can really stand against a striptease right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	StripTease

**Author's Note:**

> Does it sound familiar? Well I have posted this story at FF.net too a while ago but under another nickname (Nothing2U). I thought it would be fun to share it here too! Enjoy!

The sun was half way down, working its way over the sky, already staining it with glorious colors of orange, red, pink and purple. Morgan chuckled when he looked through one of the windows facing the backyard where Clooney barked happily as he chased a squirrel into one of the trees.  
He had managed to get much done today and was only taking a short break, filling up with water before returning to remodeling the kitchen. He put the safety goggles back on and were just about to start drilling when he heard the front door open and close again with a loud bang. In came an eager-looking Reid followed by an overjoyed dog who ran circles around the lanky man's legs, begging for attention.

"Derek! It was amazing!" The younger man's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked up from the floor where he had sat down to give Clooney a good scratch on his belly. "I actually got to meet Tom Baker! You know the one with the long scarf and we talked for at least 20 minutes about how…"

"Whoa, Spencer! Calm down a notch. I promise you that I will listen to everything you saw, heard and said on the Dr. Who-convention but for now I really need to get this done or we will not have a kitchen when Mama comes here next month." Morgan smiled amusingly.

"But…!" Reid's facial expression had radically changed in a matter of seconds as he sulkily glared at Morgan with an almost childish pout on his lips.

"Now, now, don't give me that look Pretty Boy. You know I can't resist when you do that." Morgan said with a more gentle voice as he pulled his boyfriend up and gave him a soft kiss, trying to erase the disappointed face. "What if I have a suggestion that will make up for the wait?"

"I'm listening.." Reid immediately sounded curious. Morgan really loved how every feeling manifested itself so clearly in the other man's face, making it full of life.

"It's just a couple hours left before the sun's all down and if you let me work undisrupted until then I'll let you chose one item of clothes on me to take off every half hour." Morgan smirked when he saw Reid's eyes widen. "I do need my tool belt and safety goggles though but besides that it's up to you…"

"Oooh…I guess I can wait to tell you about the convention until tomorrow." Reid grinned widely and didn't lose any time to get the older man free from his tight V-neck T-shirt. Morgan was well aware that his toned body was a huge turn on for his younger lover and he couldn't help but laugh when Reid lingered with his hands on his chest.

"See but don't touch baby!" Morgan winked and backed away making Reid whine in protest.

"Tease!" Reid said accusingly and stuck his tongue out but didn't make any attempt to follow. Instead he made sure to set the alarm so that he wouldn't miss the next strip-session as he walked out to the living room. Snuggled down in his very own arm chair, with a perfect view into the kitchen, he picked up the book for the day. Clooney who was satisfied with having both of his favorite persons home laid down next to Reid with a pleased sigh. Nothing could compare the dogs love for Morgan, but the man had the habit to always make so much more noise than Reid and he knew better to stay away then.

xxXxx

Usually a good book would make Reid to lose himself completely, forgetting everything that happened around him. This seemed however to be an impossible task this evening as his gaze repeatedly was drawn up to watch the hard working man in the next room. Hmm, isn't it time for some coffee? I believe it is! Reid smiled and made his way back to the kitchen where the coffee-maker for the moment was propped up on a small table against the wall.

Morgan's skin had got all moist with tiny little pearls of sweat and Reid seized the chance to capture one particular drop that trickled down the neck between his lips.

"Hey man, these kitchen shutters are heavy! What if I had dropped one on my feet?" Morgan exclaimed but was unable to hold back a shiver.

"Well you didn't." Reid smirked over his shoulder.

"So much to get to work undisturbed…" Morgan muttered.

"Not my fault you're so damn sexy." Reid whispered and squeezed the man's firm buttocks before he quickly dispersed himself from Morgan's back-kicking foot.

"You really deserve a good spanking right about now!" Morgan grumbled to the man who now observed him from a safe distance, preparing his coffee.

"I wouldn't mind…"

Morgan's eyes almost popped out when he turned around to stare at the angelic and oh-so-innocent-looking man before him. "You're killing me you know that? He answered huskily.

"You'll survive." A grinning Reid strolled out from the kitchen with a large cup of sweetened coffee, swaying his hips alluringly. "Oh, and it's time to take those jeans off, they look a bit too straining in some areas anyway." Reid giggled.

"You're so gonna get it!" Morgan muttered while he tried to pull of his jeans without taking his shoes off, a hopeless mission as it turned out to be.

"I'm counting on it!" Reid yelled from wherever he was, making Morgan groan loudly. Focus Derek, Focus! 

xxXxx

A good 20 minutes later Reid peeked into the kitchen wearing a pair of slacks and one of Morgan's oversized t-shirts. "I'll take Clooney for a walk and when I'm back I expect that gorgeous behind of yours to be covered only by air!" Morgan who was lying on his back under the sink only huffed in response. Reid rattled Clooney's leash to get the dogs attention and leaved for the door. He's having way too much fun with this! Morgan chuckled to himself as he fasten the last screw. I think this will be it for today though, I'll continue tomorrow. Wriggling out of his pants leaving only the tool belt on, Morgan leaned casually against the counter. Rebuilding a kitchen took a great deal of effort and laying down right about now would probably end up with him snoring loudly. That would just not do since he had something totally different in his mind before joining the world of Mr. Sandman. Actually, I do have one more set of nuts to screw! Morgan laughed out loud at the rather rude pun.

"What's so funny in there?" Reid's voice was heard from the hall accompanied with a bark.

"I guess you just have to come here and find out, won't you?"

"Nah, I'm tired I think I'll go to bed…" Morgan raised one brow in surprise as he saw his younger love pass the kitchen without so much of a glance in his direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Morgan growled catching up to the tall man halfway to the bedroom, pinning him against the wall. The sight that greeted him went right to his groin. Spencer's eyes were dark and filled with lust in the same time that his very kissable mouth was grinning mischievously.

"And you dared to call me a tease…" Derek managed to get out before he captured the other man's lips between his own eliciting an electrifying moan from them both. Reid didn't waste any time, melting into the embrace and willingly opened his mouth to welcome the darker mans tongue. He could never get tired of kissing the love of his life; each kiss feeling like the very first one they'd shared, turning his legs all into jelly.

"You're wearing too much clothes!" Derek complained as he trailed wet kisses down Spencer's neck, trying to pull the t-shirt off simultaneously.

"Well I couldn't really walk Clooney in my birthday suit." Reid gasped as Morgan slowly caressed his nipples.

"Now there's a thought.." Morgan smirked.

"Derek Morgan! I'm appalled!" Reid said in a mock indignation, leaning his head back as a result of Morgan's administration.

"Yeah, you're right, this is all mine and mine only." Morgan's fingers burrowed themselves in the soft hair drawing Reid closer to him again, nibbling lightly on his lower lip.

"Mhm.." Red hummed in agreement, trying to free Morgan from the tool belt. "By the way, when you were playing around in the kitchen, I took the liberty to use our other "Toolbox"…" The statement got Morgan's breath to instantly hitch leaving goose bumps all over his now totally naked body.

"Mr. Purple?" Morgan said under his breath gazing directly into those hazel eyes.

"I'm stretched and ready for your service..." Reid snickered gleefully.

"How?..When?..Clooney…walk?" Morgan spluttered unintelligently.

"That was an experience indeed, when he got loose and I had to run for quite some distance to catch up with him." Reid pulled a face for a second and then smiled as he continued. "But it will be all worth it…"

"That's it! Bed! NOW!" Morgan growled lifting his boyfriend up like a medieval maid in distress over his shoulder evoking a surprised yelp from the genius.

"Hey, your ass looks mighty fine from this angle too!" Spencer took the chance to run his hand down Derek's back and groped the deliciously round shape before Morgan tossed him down at their bed.

With a predatory expression on his face, Morgan pulled of Reid's slacks, exposing a slender naked body. "Really? No pants?" He grinned widely.

"Not practical when you're having a.." Reid started logically but never finished the sentence when Morgan captured his very hard member in his mouth. "Nnngh, fuck! Reid tugged in the fabric under him in an attempt to stay still.

"In time, Pretty Boy, in time…" Morgan chuckled and let his tongue swirl around the tip. "Damn you taste good!" His skilful hands trailed the moaning man's thighs until they met in the middle fondling every inch they could reach. "I don't think I can wait anymore though..." After around 3 hours of "forplay" he was hard as a rock. Luckily his companion seemed to feel the same.

"P-please..I want you..n-now!" Reid stammered and shivered when Morgan kissed his way up until he could capture the pink lips with his own once again. One hand moved by its own, reaching for the lube and covered himself up as Reid circled his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Thank you very much Mr. Purple!" Morgan said with a smirk as he made a move to pull the toy out, watching Reid intently the whole time. The beautiful man beneath him gasped and moaned at the same time, his eyes fluttering while separating his legs even more for Morgan to enter.

The warmth that surrounded him was unbelievable, unbelievable and amazing. Reid panted heavily from the much bigger intrusion that now came with full force. The sex-toy made the entry smoother but he was still tight, which the heavy groans from Derek were an evident proof of.

"Are you okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan was all the way in and he never started to move before Spencer gave his consent, this time was no different.

"Just perfect" Reid smiled and gave Morgan a tender kiss, bucking his hips upwards to underline his words.

Slow movements soon became more rapid as they moved in symmetry. Reid used his long legs to get Morgan closer and let out a wordless cry when that sensitive spot deep within suddenly got touched over and over again.

"Right th-there!" Reid's entire body twitched in response that all it took was two strokes from Morgan's hand to succeed in a sweet release all over their stomachs. Reid muffled his moan by biting down into Morgan's shoulder knowing that it usually always brought him over the edge.

"Spe-e-e-encer! With one more thrust, Morgan collapsed with his arms embracing the lithe man, trying to find some stability in the intense force that ran threw his body. "You're amazing!" He mumbled into the damp skin of the genius's neck.

"Yes, what would you ever do without me?" Reid couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think you're in a position to be a smartass." Morgan retorted dryly.

"Oh but I am you see. In a double sense even!" Reid's chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Oh shut up." Morgan grinned as he rolled over to the side, pulling his lover with him in a comfortable cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I love CM with all my heart, my current obsession is The Avengers and Sherlock Holmes(BBC). I will hopefully (probably, maybe?) finish an Avengers-story or two in the near-ish future. If there are any devoted fans out there who's English is way better than mine (vocabulary, grammar..everything) and interested in Beta, don't hesitate to contact me...I need the help!


End file.
